Esme and Carlisle's Gift for Bella
by misskrista
Summary: Esme and Carlisle give Bella a gift to welcome her into the Cullen family. It's based off the jewelry the added to the movie. This is my first fan fiction. Takes place during Breaking Dawn.
1. The Design

Carlisle and Esme's gift for Bella

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it. The thought just came to me after I saw the new pictures from the breaking dawn filming. Please Review!**

**I fixed the spacing cause I was getting reviews it was hard to read. I hope this is better. I'm thinking about doing another story similar to this where Esme and Carlisle give Renesmee a gift to welcome her. Let me know what you think and maybe some ideas.  
**

Chapter 1: The Design

Esme's POV

I was sitting in Carlisle and I's bedroom going over the plans for the crumbling cottage out in the woods not too far from the main house.

Alice had foreseen that Bella and Edward were probably going to want some alone time after returning from their honeymoon and I couldn't bear to have them too far away. The old

cottage was crumbling away out there and upon further inspection I decided that after fixing it up and adding a few of my personal touches it would be the perfect fit for Edward and Bella.

Bella would love it.

I of course discussed this with Edward, when I was able to tear him away from Bella of course and he was able to put a little bit of his own input into the house as well, and Alice made

sure to put her input in as well. 'She will need a huge closet.' I still don't understand why there was now a large closet off the bedroom on my plans. I was however keeping the cottage a

secret from Bella.

With the wedding just a week away, my family was spread around the house engaged in a variety of activities.

Edward was of course with Bella at her house. They were spending as much time together as possible. Edward had been attempting to calm Bella down as much as possible.

Alice was hard at work on the wedding planning. Everything had to be absolutely perfect in her eyes. At the moment she was on the phone confirming that everything was set to arrive on

the day and on time. Emmett and Jasper had escaped the craziness of the house and had gone hunting and were not expected back until tomorrow. Rosalie was pouting and working on

her car in the garage. She was still not happy about Bella becoming one of us and wasting her life.

Carlisle was due home from the hospital within the hour which was good; I had something that I wanted to talk to him about. I had been thinking about this ever since Alice had told us

that Bella was allowing her to plan her and Edward's wedding. Bella would be joining our family and eventually becoming one of us. I had wanted to do something special for Bella ever

since.

We had all received items from Carlisle upon joining the family and I wanted to ensure that Bella was not excluded. I had been debating for a few weeks at what piece of jewelry would best fit Bella's style.

I heard Edward mention to Alice that Bella was not found of jewelry and I got the sense that Bella was even uncomfortable wearing the engagement ring that was currently on her left

hand. The piece would have to be simple. I abandoned my plans and grabbed a fresh piece of paper and began to sketch out pieces of jewelry.

I was working on a bracelet design when Carlisle walked into our bedroom. "Good evening my love." "Welcome home." "And what are you working on so intently?" "Well I wanted to talk

to you actually." "What about?" "I think we should get Bella something to welcome her into the family. You gave each of us a piece of jewelry with our family crest on it and I was thinking

that we should do the same for Bella." "It is almost as if you read my mind. I have been thinking about it for a few days now. I have always given my new family members an item. It has

always been their choice however." "But Bella is not fond of jewelry and you know how much she is opposed to gifts of any kind." "Yes I know that." "But this is special. It is a welcome to

our family gift." "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

I showed Carlisle my sketches. "I was hoping to talk to Edward tonight, when he comes home to change before returning to Bella." "You will have to catch him before Alice gets to him."

"That is true. Well as soon as you decide on a design send it off to be made immediately. I think the best time for us to present it to her is at the ceremony." "That sounds like a wonderful

plan. We can perhaps pull her and Edward aside and present her with the gift." "I will talk with Edward this evening. Perhaps he can help me decide on a design. I hope she likes it." "You

will have to ask Alice." "I will."

I gave my husband a kiss before returning to my sketches. At a little after midnight I heard Edward enter the back door and climb the stairs before entering his bedroom. I quickly stood up

from my desk and grabbed my plans before heading up the stairs to Edward's bedroom.

I knew he could hear me, but out of courtesy I knocked on the door and waited for Edward to allow me to enter. "Come in Esme." I opened the door and entered his room. Edward was

quickly grabbing new clothes to change into before heading back to his beloved Bella. "Edward can I talk to you before you leave? I'll be quick; I know you don't like leaving Bella too long."

"Of course Esme, what would you like?" "Carlisle and I would like to present Bella with a crest to welcome her into the family and we are unsure as to what piece of jewelry she might like

and I was hoping that maybe you could help me to decide." "Of course and I think Bella will really appreciate your gift." "I need to decide because the piece needs to be completed for the

wedding." "Alright Esme I will do my best, perhaps you should talk to Alice as well." "Edward you know Bella." "Alright."

I handed the paper to Edward and he studied it for a few moments. "I think Bella would like the bracelet Esme." Edward had selected a simple silver cuff bracelet with a small crest on top.

"That is the one that I had selected but I wanted your opinion as well." "Esme I'm sure Bella will love anything that you select." 'Thank you Edward." "I'm sorry Esme but I have to get back

to Bella." "Of course. Are you going to bring her around today?" "Perhaps." "I would love to see her." "I will bring her by." "Thank you."

I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before he ran out the door and across the river and back to Bella's house. When it was a respectable time I would send my design into the jewelers to

be made. I would have to bribe them to have it made quickly but if there was anything that I had learned about my new life was that humans would do anything for you if you offered them

a large sum of money in which to do it.

At 9 in the morning I decided it was an acceptable time to make a trip to Seattle and our jeweler.


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Ceremony

It was dawn and also a most celebrated day. Today was August 13 the day that another member would join our family. I was thrilled to be getting another daughter as well as seeing the

first of my adopted sons find true love and be happy. It had been far too long that Edward had been alone and this daywas a long time coming.

There were a lot of things to be done today prior to the ceremony.

Jasper and Emmett had taken Edward out hunting last night as their form of a bachelor party for Edward to celebrate his last evening as a single man. Alicetold me that Edward had been

reluctant to leave Bella last night but she all but pushed him out when his brothers arrived. I have a feeling that Alice had a part in Jasper and Emmett's decision to take Edward out. Alice

was all about keeping the standard traditions and she was not about to have Bella and Edward spending last night together.

Carlisle and I had spent last night together enjoying each other's company and discussing the past couple of years and the future with our new daughter. Alice had us begin the preparations at dawn.

By 9 in the morning we had all of the flowers in place around the living room. The ceremony location was complete. When the boys returned they would be in charge of finishing up the

reception area out back.

Alice left the house at 9:30 to retrieve Bella from Charlie's. She returned quickly and led Bella upstairs to her bathroom. Covering poor Bella's eyes the entire time. Once upstairsAlice went

to work creating the image of the perfect bride. Poor Bella.

At around 11 I went upstairs to get ready. Alice had left my dress in the bedroom. She had selected it as well as the shoes weeks ago and of course it was the perfect fit and color. I styled

my hair into an elegant up do and headed downstairs to ensure that when the boys arrived back I could put them to work.

An hour before the wedding was set to begin, timed perfectly by Jasper and Emmett to ensure that Edward would not be tempted to spy on Bella, the boys arrived back at the house.

"Welcome back." "Thank you." "Did you boys have fun?" "Yes mom." "Oh good. I need you to please finish setting the chairs up out back please." "Ok." The boys headed outside.

Carlisle had headed upstairs to change and I went up to check on him and perhaps steal a moment. I walked past Alice's bathroom and heard Bella's rapid heartbeat. Calm Bella. I walked

into Carlisle and I's bedroom and he was standing there in front of the mirror admiring himself. "Well don't you look handsome." He turned and looked at me. "But nothing compared to

your beauty." I walked over and placed my hand on his chest. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "It's an exciting day." "It is." "Alice has Bella in her bathroom and Edward, Jasper and

Emmett are finishing up out back." "Jasper has to go get Renee and Phil." "And Charlie is bringing the Webbers." "Ok."

Rosalie stepped into our room then. "Alice wants me to make sure that everyone is dressed and on time. And Jasper can go get Renee and Phil now." "Ok. I'll go get them and sent Edward

to go get dressed." "Ok, whatever you do keep him away from Alice's room." "I will." I kissed Carlisle again. "Darling please don't forget the box." "Of course, I'll put it into my pocket now."

"Thank you." I headed downstairs and out the back.

"Alice would like you boys to go get ready now." "Ok." "And Jasper can you quickly get dressed and go pick up Renee and Phil from their hotel." "Yep." "Thank you." Jasper rushed in the

house and got dressed and headed back downstairs and out to the garage to pick up Renee and Phil. "Edward your suit is waiting upstairs in your room and don't you dare think about

peeking on Bella." "I won't." "I'll be up to check on you in a min." "ok." Edward and Emmett headed upstairs to their rooms. I gave Edward 10 mins to get dressed before climbing the stairs

to him room.

I could hear Renee and Phil arrive. Charlie and the Webbers were not too far behind them. Other guests began to arrive as well and Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle went down to greet them.

I knocked on Edward's door before entering. "Come in Esme." Edward was standing in his suit adjusting his tie. "Here allow me." I walked over and adjusted it for him. "Thank you Esme."

"No thank you Edward. I am so happy for you." I could feel that feeling welling up inside. Although I couldn't physically cry the action was still possible in our own way. Edward leaned in

and gave me a hug. "Come on lets go downstairs it's almost time and Alice will kill us if we are late." I heard Alice growl from her bathroom. Edward was right. He held out his armfor me

and led me to the stairs.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were waiting for us. Edward and Carlisle headed down the stairs and walked down the aisle and took their places at the altar with Mr. Webber. It was my turn

next Emmett held out his arm for me and led me down the stairs and to my seat. I took my place on the right hand side at the front. Emmett sat on my right. I looked up at Edward and

smiled. He smiled back as he patiently waited for the ceremony to start so he could see Bella. They had been separated for a long time.

Jasper and Renee were next down the stairs. Jasper led her to her seat on the left hand side where she took the second seat in leaving the aisle seat for Charlie. Phil sat on her left hand

side and as soon as she sat down he took her hand. Renee had already been crying I could see it on her face.

Rosalie was next down the stairs. She took her place at the piano and began to play. I heard Alice give Bella her instructions. "Count to five and follow me down." I could hear Bella's rapid

heartbeat. As soon as she saw Edward she would be fine I just knew it. He had that calming effect on her.

Alice began her dance down the stairs. 5 seconds later as Rosalie changed the music and we all stood, Bella and Charlie began their decent. "Don't let me fall dad." "I won't." Arm in arm

Bella and Charlie slowly descended the stairs. Bella was carefully measuring her steps not wanting to fall.

Once she was sure that her feet were securely on the ground she looked up. She searched the crowd of people who had gathered to witness their marriage but was only looking for one

person and as soon as she found him her face lit up. I turned to look at Edward and he was just glowing at the vision of Bella walking down the aisle.

I turned my attention back to my soon to be daughter and watched her and Charlie make their way down the aisle. Bella was holding herself back, probably from racing down the aisle to

Edward. She relaxed as soon as Charlie placed her hand into Edwards and Mr. Webber began the ceremony.

Bella and Edward had met with Mr. Webber and discussed having a traditional ceremony changing only the vows to 'as long as we both shall live.'

The ceremony was simple and Bella began to cry as she recited her vows. I'm sure if Edward could he would have been as well. I know I would have as well. After Mr. Webber announced

them husband and wife and they both kissed the guests rushed to greet the happy couple.

Carlisle joined me as we gave both Bella and Edward hugs and kisses. "Congratulations Bella." "Thank you."

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch and had lasted exactly the right amount of time.

It was now Twilight and the reception could begin.


	3. Giving the Gift

Chapter 3 – Giving the gift

The guests had moved from the house to the back yard which had been transformed into a magical setting with lights and flowers.

Alice truly was a genius. Edward and Bella had joined their guests in the back yard and we again greeted by guests who had not had a chance to offer their congratulations inside.

Carlisle had taken my hand inside and led me out the back. "When do you think we will have a chance to talk with them?" "Perhaps prior to their first dance." "Ok."

Bella and Edward had spoken to almost all the guests and had shared cake. Edward was going to have fun bringing the cake back up later. "I think we should do it now." "Ok." '_Edward _

_your father and I would like to talk to the both of you please. We have a gift for Bella.' _ Edward looked in our direction and leaned into Bella and whispered something to her.

She took his hand and allowed Edward to lead her over to where we were standing. "Carlisle, Esme." "Esme, Carlisle thank you for everything." "You are most welcome Bella." Bella gave

us each hugs. "Bella we have a gift for you." "I don't need anything. I have a wonderful new family, that is a wonderful gift already." "Bella this is a special gift." "Alright." Carlisle pulled the

box out of his pocket.

When I had got it back from the jeweler I had it wrapped in white paper and had tied it with some ribbon. Carlisle held it out to Bella. "Bella we would like to officially welcome you to our

family." "Thank you." Bella took the gift from Carlisle. "You didn't spend a lot did you? Please lie if you did." She was going to have to get over this crazy obsession with people spending

money on her. She was just going to have to accept that is what we do.

"Please just open it." "Alright." Bella carefully untied the ribbon then Edward took the paper off for her, remembering the trouble she had the last time with wrapping paper. He then

handed her back the black velvet box. She lifted the lid and gasped. "Oh my goodness it is beautiful. "Welcome to the Cullen family Bella."

Inside was the silver bracelet with our family's crest. "You are now officially a Cullen." "Thank you very much." She hugged both of us again. "Thank you for everything." She slid the

bracelet on and became a member of our family.

**Thanks for Reading this. I'm thinking about doing one where Esme and Carlisle give Renesmee a gift to welcome her to the family. What do you think?**


End file.
